


A New Beginning

by wiltedwaves



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemonsunandmoon, Teamskull, boy/boy, pokemonmoon, pokemonsun, postgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: Guzma is left with nowhere to go after he disbands Team Skull. That is, until Kukui suggests he come stay with him.





	1. He kahiko hoaaloha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing a fanfiction, so I apologize if it's kinda bad.. I wanted to write a Kukui/Guzma fic though, since I ship them pretty hard and there's not too much about them out there. (Also I apologize for the cliché title, I couldn't think of anything else--)  
> Translations:  
> he kahiko hoaloha = an old friend  
> hoaloha = friend

It has been about a month since team skull disbanded. Since then Guzma has just been wandering around Alola, staying at motels with the leftover money he had from working with the Aether foundation. He had nowhere to go since his family basically disowned him after he created Team Skull, and he was at a complete loss of what to do. No one would give him a job, but he didn't blame them. After all, who would want 'Big Bad Guzma' working for them and scaring off customers?

He often thought about what would happen when he finally ran out of the money from Aether. He had quite a lot left but it wouldn't last him forever, especially when he had so many pokemon and himself to feed. He sighed, sitting down on a park bench on the outskirts of Route 1. He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and released his Golisopod, smiling slightly when the large pokemon chittered happily at seeing him.

"Hey, buddy." he greeted the large bug, offering him some pokebeans to which it gratefully accepted.

Guzma leaned back onto the bench with his arms crossed as he watched his Golisopod munch on the beans, pondering what he should do next.

"Hey, cousin!!!" he heard someone shout, interrupting Guzma's thoughts and causing him to jolt in surprise. He looked over to where the shout came from, groaning when he saw Professor Kukui. ' _Not THIS guy again..._ ' Guzma thought as he put Golisopod back into his pokeball and stuffed it in his pocket.

Kukui walked over to where Guzma was and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, smiling widely.

"I haven't seen you around here much lately, my hoaloha. You been hiding from me?" He let out a laugh as Guzma visibly cringed from Kukui's overly friendly tone.

"Yeah, kinda.. and i'm NOT your hoaloha.." Sure, Guzma and Kukui had been friends when they were children but a lot has changed since then, and they hadn't even talked since before the entire Team Skull debacle. Guzma looked Kukui over, examining his clothes...or lack thereof. I mean seriously, why isn't this guy wearing a shirt!?

"Aw come on, I thought you'd be happier to see me. After all, you looked pretty lonely over here." he took a seat on the bench, a little too close for Guzma's tastes.

' _Does this guy have no damn concept of personal space??_ ' Guzma thought and scooted away, becoming a bit irritated with this entire situation. Kukui didn't seem to notice and just kept on talking,

"So where are you staying now that you abandoned Po Town?" Guzma furrowed his brows and looked away,

"Motel on Route 8..." he grumbled.

"You're staying in Akala!? At a motel???" Kukui looked genuinely surprised at this and continued, "Are you sure you're doing okay, cousin?"

Now this, this made Guzma mad. How dare this guy just waltz over and begin questioning his personal life?? Guzma stood up from the bench, hands stuffed in his pockets with an angry look on his face. "I'm fine, so stop askin' me stupid fuckin questions." As Guzma began to walk away, Kukui shot up from the bench with a huge grin on his face, "Hey, I have an idea!!! You can stay with me at my lab!" Guzma stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kukui, not sure if he just heard that correctly.

"What!? Stay with you?? Why would I? I told ya I'm fine, so buzz off!" Kukui, completely disregarding Guzma's obvious anger, jogged over to him and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, it'll be good to spend time with your good hoaloha Kukui!" Guzma was about to object but was interrupted, "And i'll even let you take care of the bug pokemon I have at the lab as payment for you staying with me!"

As the slouched over, angry looking male was dragged by the overly enthusiastic professor in the direction of the lab, Guzma's expression softened a bit. ' _Maybe this won't be so bad.._.' he thought, ' _After all, I do love bug pokemon... and staying with Kukui won't be too terrible, will it?_ '


	2. Unrequited

Guzma had been living with his old friend Kukui for about four months now. 

At first he could barely stand being around the guy. He was always so bright and cheerful and basically complete opposite of Guzma himself, but after a while he actually began to enjoy the professor's company and his constant shenanigans. 

Every day Guzma would take care of the bug Pokemon in the lab as a sort of payment for him staying in Kukui's home. They were all adorable and he loved them, and he loved that Golisopod and his other Pokemon got to make some new friends! Kukui even took the liberty of starting to try to set Guzma up with a job as a trial captain for bug Pokemon so that he could have a stable job and get back on his feet.  

All in all, Guzma was happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

The only problem was... he ended up developing a little bit of a crush on his childhood friend. He found himself getting extremely flustered whenever Kukui would do simple gestures such as come to the lab and put his arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner telling him how much he appreciates him looking after the Pokemon in the lab, or complimenting Guzma on how well he's doing now that he has a place to stay, or even when their hands accidentally brush against each other when Kukui hands him something! 

Guzma sighed to himself, sitting in a chair in the lab as he fed his Ariados some berries. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. Kukui would never have the same sentiment towards him. Hell, he didn't even swing that way! He used to be married to that chick Burnet. 

Guzma tossed the large spider another berry as he sighed again, slouching over resting his cheek in his palm. 

"Man, this sucks..." 

Just as he was about to start ranting to Ariados about his problems Kukui came through the doors of the lab with a big smile on his face, his bare torso glistening with sweat from being out in the sun.

"Whew! It's awful hot out there today! I was giving some new trainers a tour of the island and thought I was gonna have heat stroke!" 

Kukui let out a laugh at his exaggeration, but Guzma was too busy looking over the professor's sculpted body to give a reaction. He gulped, heat rising to his face. 

"You alright there hoaloha?" Kukui questioned noticing Guzma's blank stare at him

"O-oh yeah, everything's good. Was jus' feedin this little guy here." he quickly changed the subject and gestured to the aradios by his feet. 

"Ah! How sweet!" he leaned down and pet the spider a bit before looking up to Guzma with a grin on his face. "You're done with the Pokemon right? Let's go swimming at the beach, it's a great day for it."

Guzma hesitated. Beach? Swimming? With Kukui? In only swim trunks? It was a tempting offer but Guzma was pale. Boy was he pale. And he HATED getting burnt, hence his usual attire of sweatpants and a hoodie despite the blazing heat. 

"Come on, it'll be fun! No one else is at the beach right now too, so it'd just be us." the professor stood and placed his hands on his hips waiting for a response.

Guzma sighed and stood up, still slightly hunched over, hands in his pockets. "Okay, okay, you win. Let me get changed..." he walked to his room to get his swim trunks, Kukui letting out a victory "Booyah!!" along with a fist pump in the air. 

\----------------------------------

During the entire walk to the beach Kukui was animatedly telling Guzma about the new trainers he met today and how excited he was for them to start their trials as Guzma just listened, beach umbrella and towels in hand, kind of zoning out.   
It's not that he didn't care, but he was busy contemplating on how to go about dealing with his stupid feelings for this man. Should he tell them? But where would he go if he was rejected? He would definitely be rejected. Kukui would probably kick him out if he knew.

Part of himself knew he was overdramatizing things, and that even if he was rejected that Kukui would still be as kind to him as ever, but he was afraid. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "We're here!" and an excited Kukui running off into the water as Guzma shook his head at the man, finding a nice spot on the sand to set up his umbrella. 

"Oh man the water feels great! Look Guzma I'm a wailord!!!" the man shouted as he launched himself out of the water somehow managing to do a bellyflop and make a large splash. 

"Be sure not to drown, I don't wanna have to come save ya!" Guzma shouted at him in a gruff tone, though he was actually quite amused. 

Once Guzma had bathed himself in sunscreen he made his way to the water, wading through it until he met Kukui out where it was deep enough so that his feet could no longer touch the bottom. 

"Nice, yeah?" Kukui grinned at him as he waded above the water. 

"Yeah, although I feel like I'm gonna look like a Corphish by the time we leave.." earning a laugh from the professor as he swam closer to the pale man, not noticing a huge wave that was coming in from behind them. 

Guzma's eyes widened in horror as he screeched "AAAH!!! IM GONNA DROWN!! SWIM AWAY!!!!" causing Kukui to look behind him and also become horrified at the massive wall of water "Oh go-" 

The professor's words were cut off as both of the men were swept under by the waves current, being knocked around and tossed back onto the shore. 

Guzma sputtered and coughed feeling the burn of saltwater in his nose and throat, and felt a weight on his body. When he opened his eyes the last thing he expected to see was a drenched Kukui on top of him, coughing and wiping the water from his eyes with a hand that wasn't holding him up above Guzma. 

A dark blush was quickly present on Guzma's face, unsure of what to do. As much as he had imagined Kukui being on top of him like this, he hadn't thought it would be this awkward when it actually happened!

Kukui opened his eyes and looked to see what he had landed on, eyes scanning over a very flustered Guzma beneath him, face bright red, bright white skin glowing in the sun, bleached hair slicked back from the water. He looked quite handsome. Wait- what was he thinking???

"I-Im sorry hoaloha, the current sure did a number on us huh?" He asked and smiled a bit awkwardly at the other only getting a stuttered 'yeah' out of him, and before he had realized it both of their faces we're inching closer together, neither of them saying a word.

Guzma gulped. He couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Kukui looking so damn hot (and flustered) on top of him pushed him over the edge as he threw out any of his previous fears. 

He reached his muscular arms up wrapping them around Kukui's neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. 

Oh god, what did he just do??


End file.
